


Drunk

by MiniNephthys



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adachi accompanies Dojima home.  Kink Bingo, for the square "bondage (held down)."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

It began when Dojima was drunk.

Most things did. They could only truly be considered friends after the time when Dojima invited him drinking, then nearly passed out and had to be dragged home. They were still only sort of friends, when Dojima felt like it and mostly when he was drunk, again.

Adachi also first met Nanako and Souji when Dojima was drunk. They seemed a bit uneasy with his presence. Heh, kids. Adachi had never been good with children. Which was a shame, because Dojima could have used someone to raise his own. At least Souji seemed to be taking care of that now.

This particular instance of Dojima being drunk began in the usual way - an invitation to go drinking together, then Dojima getting absolutely plastered. "Adachiii," he slurred.

Adachi sighed. "Yes, Dojima-san?"

"Why'd I bring you here again?" Dojima asked.

"Because you're a cop and you didn't feel like getting a DUI, sir," Adachi informed him, taking his arm. "Come on, it's time for you to go home."

"Three more rounds," Dojima groaned, pulling away.

"No." It wasn't like Adachi could force him to go anywhere, since the other man was definitely stronger than him. He waited until he stopped pulling, then began to lead him off.

The car ride was uneventful, except for that other car that jumped out at them. Adachi swore angrily at it and honked, ignoring the likely possibility that he might not have been paying any attention. No one ever let Adachi drive except when they were drunk.

Miraculously, they arrived at Dojima's home in one piece. Adachi led Dojima to his doorstep and paused. "Do you need me to come in and get you settled, or can I go now?"

Dojima looked at him flatly.

Adachi shook his head. "Why am I asking you this? You'd never admit it. Better safe than sorry, I guess..." The pair entered the house - it was late, and the two kids were already asleep - and Adachi steered Dojima toward the couch, where the older cop promptly collapsed. "I'll get you a futon-" Adachi started to say.

Dojima tugged him onto the couch next to him. "Siddown."

"Whatever you say." Adachi tried to make himself comfortable. "I guess it's alright to spend time on a chat. ...Dojima-san?"

Dojima rolled over, pinning Adachi underneath his weight. "Shut up," he said, surprisingly clearly.

Adachi struggled out of reflex. Nothing doing. "Wh-what's going on?"

Dojima kissed him, hard, unrelenting. He leaned further on Adachi, grinding against him. Apparently it didn't take long for him to get hard.

For a moment, Adachi's heart sped up. He couldn't predict Dojima when he was like this, hadn't expected this in the first place. Couldn't stop his partner from... from...

Well, what was the harm in it? He hadn't gotten laid in a while, Dojima wasn't too shabby on the eyes, and he was absolutely drunk. There weren't any consequences, so why not let Dojima feel powerful while he could?

With that in mind, Adachi relaxed, letting Dojima kiss him and rub against him. He couldn't do anything to protest having his head forced his head to the side, exposing his neck for biting. Luckily, it wasn't hard for him to just sit back and enjoy the ride.

Of course, he still put on a show. "D-Dojima-san, we can't, what if-"

"Rookie, you talk too much," Dojima slurred, pinning him harder. "You don't have to do anything."

Couldn't do anything, in his currant position. The most he could do was press up a little when Dojima pressed down, and Dojima didn't seem to notice that. His grinding grew frantic, desperate.

Adachi got off first, which was good because he probably would have had to get himself off otherwise. He arched up against him, letting out an embarrassing moan. His only consolation was that the sound Dojima made when he came wasn't much better.

After a few moments, Adachi asked, "Dojima-san, could you get off of me now?"

No answer. He had fallen asleep.

Great.


End file.
